Shades of The Heart
by YouKnowMewFTW
Summary: It was one mistake. One lie. All because of one misunderstanding. A secret is tearing Lightning up inside, which threatens her relationship with Noctis. Will they be able to stay together? Or will it start a war? .Prightis?.
1. Chapter 1

**Something new...My cousin and I were tossing around ideas...This was one of them. So I have never written something this tragic. Yes...I'm writing out of my normal. So with out further ado...  
**

**]Chapter 1[**

* * *

_"Is it true?" His heart was hanging on a thread, and she was holding the scissors dangerously close to it. He closed his eyes, afraid of what her answer was._

_Silence._

_Tears streamed down her face, and she knew this was all her fault. Her gaze fell upon his dark blue ones. She saw the pain in them; it was like she was about to rip out his heart and stomp on it._

_"...Yes." The one word had his whole world crashing down. He closed his eyes, stood up from the cushioned chair and without words made it to the doorway._

_"I loved you..." It was the last words that he said before leaving her alone. She brought her knees up to her chest and lowered her head as the tears fell. She lost him, and it was all her fault._

* * *

Two young children run away from angry servants after stealing snacks from the kitchen. With an armful of sugar-filled goodies, they take shelter in a nearby guest bedroom. The girl sets her stash on the table and catches her breath, and the boy follows suit.

"I told you we would make out of that kitchen alive!" She stretched her arms over her head. It was around midnight, and although this "heist" went well, 10 year-olds still need sleep.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we wouldn't have had to run if you didn't go back for Oreos, _princess_." He glared playfully.

"...Whatever, _prince_." She waved her hand. A yawn escaped her lips. The young princess climbed onto the over sized mattress. She was way too tired to walk all the way back to her actually room. Slipping under the covers, she then realized the room was extremely dark and creepy.

"I'm going to go to my room of you're going to sleep." His voice said through the darkness. She sat up a bit and strained her eyes to see his short figure standing by the door.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"...Can you stay here?" She didn't get an answer. Only heard the shuffling of feet coming closer. The blankets shifted as she felt him climb up into the bed as well. She laid back down, content as she knew he was there. It was a comfortable silence.

They were face to face, it wasn't something that was new. The two royal children had been friends from the start. Sleepovers were normal for the two.

Her eyes had adjusted enough to see his dark blues. The moonlight cracked through the curtains and cast a ray of light on the mattress. "You're gonna be my wife when we grow up, right?"

"Duh! Who else?" She rolled her eyes.

"...Just making sure." He smiled, showcasing a few teeth missing. She moved her pinky in front of his face.

"I pinky-promise, okay?" He nodded and they intertwined their pinkies. She smiled and yawned. The princess wrapped her arms around the Prince's figure and her returned the gesture. They laid there, thinking nothing of their already arranged marriage. It was decided at her birth. She was to wed the Crown Prince and it was to fully unite the to allied countries of Fidelis and Pietas.

Faithful and Loyalty.

"Good night, Claire."

"Good night, Noctis."

* * *

"Wake up, Noctis!" The dark-haired Prince opened his eyes to see the familiar pink haired woman crossing her arms and impatiently tapping her foot.

"What did I miss?" He stood up from the chair he'd fallen asleep in. The meeting he had gone to was boring and uninteresting, as per usual.

"Nothing, just that were now are officially engaged to the public. You know, nothing important." She started towards the door, and Noctis couldn't help but stare. As much as he hated when she walked away before he got his witty remarks out watching her walk away had it's perks.

Noctis caught up with his pink-haired princess in the hallway, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder, a tad uncomfortable because of the slight height difference, but she smelled like mint ad he loved that.

"i'm sorry that meetings aren't always the highlight of my day. Can you really blame me for sleeping through it, when they start off with what to do about the colors the new estate should be painted?" He pouted. She turned and face him with an unamused expression.

"Yes I can. For a Prince you sure are lazy. I don't want to have to be the one who wears the pants in this marriage."

"I have to wear the pants! Skirts and dresses were never my style, unlike Prompto." He argued playfully. She shook her head in mock annoyance.

"Where is that blondie anyways?"

"Probably terrorizing Ignis." They both said, already knowing the answer. Lightning and Noctis laughed. A messenger came around the corner, looking no older than a kid right out of high school. He spoke nervously. "Excuse me, y-your Highness Prince Noctis, your father requests your p-presence, immediately." He bowed respectfully and Noctis dismissed him.

"You father requests your presence, your highness. Better go now." She teased knowing how much he hated the title.

"...See you later, _Princess Claire._" He gave her a a soft kiss on her lips. Long enough for her to respond but short enough to make her want more when he pulled away. She rolled her eyes at his back and left to go see what her little sister was up to. Last she heard, was a rumor of her having a boyfriend.

_Snow_.

"He's dead meat."

* * *

**I'm trying something new for me. It is actually a "serious" story...not scatterbrain like always. It is going well...I think. O.O'**

**Tell me what you think! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

******So I got inspired to write more for this.  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Wham._

_Wham._

The sounds of bare skin hitting a punching bag resonated through the now empty training hall. No one dared to be in the way of the angry Princess. Unfortunately for the head-shot of Snow Villiers taped to the bag, she was extremely streamed. Serah just had to be the one who wanted to be whisked away by a man leading a vigilante group of commoners. Not that she had any care that they were not of royal blood: their mother certainly wasn't a blue blood. But, he was a wreck-how he managed to form NORA was beyond her- and pushed Light's buttons to no end.

"I thought I'd find the Princess here," An exotically familiar voice broke Light's determination to completely pulverize the picture.

She wiped her brow of the sweat that had accumulated. "Not in the mood Fang," she huffed.

"I can see that based on Poor Snow there."

"Well, maybe he shouldn't be such an idiot all the time and start acting his age."

"C'mon Light, you gotta give Snow a chance. He is really just a big ol' Teddy bear!" Fang strolled over to Light, who temporally stopped the beat down. The frustrated pinkette placed a hand on her hip and turned to face her friend.

"I don't need a lecture about who I should give a chance."

"Can't say I didn't try," Fang sighed, "I thought I ought to remind Her Royal Highness that she should be getting ready for her engagement party tomorrow. I hear your mother-in-law-to-be and mother planned it."

"Gods, don't remind me..." Light raised her hands to massage her temples. When those two women got together, it wasn't too pretty a sight. They practically held knives at each other's throats. Though they disagreed on the catering or the decor-and they disagreed **A LOT**-the celebrations always went smoothly. A few minutes of silence, Lightning turned back to the bag.

"I also heard your brother was coming as well."

_Wham._

"How considerate of him." her words were laced with venom. She hadn't been the closet with her brother as Serah was. "Serah will be happy to see him."

"And what about you?"

"...tch...ecstatic."

_Wham._

"What did Snow do anyways to make you so pissed?" Curiosity had gotten the best of the tanned woman.

"He popped Serah the question."

"And?"

"She said _yes_."

_Wham._

* * *

"Noctis, I believe _this _belongs to you." Noctis followed his father's gaze towards what appeared to be his blonde-haired friend hanging upside down entangled in a series of ropes from the archway. He was swinging like a pendulum and his face was flushed due to the amount of time he'd been in this situation.

"Hey, Noct." Prompto's voice shaky because of his lightheaded star of mind.

"Unfortunately yes." Noctis mentally facepalmed. The King signaled the nearby guards to retrieve Prompto down.

_Thud!_

"Ow!" Prompto dusted himself off and composed himself. A wide grin crawled its way onto his face. "I thought I'd die like that! But thanks to my favorite Prince and King Duo Prompto lives another day!"

King Caelum educated the blonde in a way a parent would a child. "Prompto, we don't high-five royalty." Prompto lowered his hand. "Well now that is taken care of, Noctis please make sure you're ready for tomorrow's guests and make sure your friends are too." With that the King left with a few guards trailing a few feet behind. Noctis turned to his friend.

"How did you manage to end up like..._that_?"

"Ignis, the bastard!" Prompto held his fist in the air. The dark-haired prince chuckled to himself.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Prompto."

The shotgun wielder nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah...remind me not to think that I'm a ninja."

"Sure thing, buddy." He patted his friend on the shoulder. Prompto smiled to himself remembering why he had gone to Ignis in the first place. _Find out where Noctis was._

"I heard about the official announcement was decided today."

"Yeah." Noctis flushed at the image of his Lightning in a white wedding gown walking down the aisle, looking just as radiant as ever and mere moments before officially being Mrs. Caelum.

"As your best friend in the entire world-"

"Self-proclaimed." Prompto chose to ignore his interjection.

"I bring it upon myself to make sure you look decent enough for this party. I can't be seen in public with Mr. Last Season's Shoes."

"I understand why Gladiolus assumes you're gay now..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

All of the most important public figures and influential people were attending the engagement party. Even before the public announcement, this gala had been in preparation. Queen Selene Caelum and Queen Rosa Farron had been driving each other up the wall with their constant arguing, but even so, the party was more magnificently beautiful. Tasteful, elegant and showcased each countries' heritage.

Lightning was wearing a shimmering silver, satin floor-length gown that clung to her torso but became looser as it continued down from the waist. At the waist was a black sash separating the two portions. It was sleeveless but wasn't an indecent dress; she wasn't revealing hardly any cleavage. Her pink hair was in a messy bun with a few stands falling down the sides. A few jewelry accessories forced on by Serah and Vanille's will completed the outfit. In other words, Noctis couldn't take his eyes off her. Noctis was wearing an all-black suit from the tie down to the shoes. Prompto had spared him from any humiliation as he wanted to go in gaudy orange and blue tuxedos. _Note to self: Burn Dumb and Dumber._

"Noctis, didn't anyone tell you staring was rude."

"Sorry, it's quite difficult, though." Lightning's face became hot at his comment. His possessive grip around her waist was making it harder for her to hide her blush. His warmth was comforting and felt like a blanket of security.

"Claire…" She wriggled, much to his dismay, out of Noctis's grip to see the source of the voice. She was came face to face with the all too familiar spiky-golden blonde lock of her brother, Cloud. She held her well-practiced smile as she approached him.

"Long time, no see, brother." Lightning said in a bittersweet tone.

"Claire, look, I'm sorry for not coming around-"

"Save it, Cloud. I don't want to talk about that right now. I am just glad to know that you could make it here out of your busy schedule." She shot daggers at her brother, whom was returning the hostile glare.

"CLOUD!" Saved by the youngest Farron. Serah seized her brother and sister by their arms and dragged them into a group hug. Feeling it best if he left the Farron family reunion alone. Noctis went off to converse with the many guests attending.

He was talking with an official from Tenebrae. "Noctis, you remember my niece, Stella?" How could he have forgotten Stella. She had been a friend throughout his teenage years. Lightning and her were friends but rarely spoke because of how far their respectable kingdoms were.

"Noctis, it's been awhile." Her melodious voice was almost hypnotic, and she was looking rather stunning; though to Noctis, not coming close to his Lightning.

"Lady Claire, or rather Lady Lightning, as I am aware you prefer that name." What was it with people addressing her from behind? She was growing rather tired of it. She shifted to find herself talking with an unfamiliar man, no older than herself. He had slicked back his black hair, and had dull green eyes. Adorning his face was a pencil thin mustache, which looked a tad askew.

"Forgive me, but I'm afraid I don't think we've met." She wasn't trying to be rude, but she wasn't sure she had ever seen this mystery man. He smirked.

"Wasn't counting on it. My name is Malachi Drew, you Highness. You can just call me Malachi, if my Lady wishes. I only wish to congratulate you and his highness on your engagement."

"Thank you, Malachi. I'm glad you could attend this evening." Lightning was putting up the Perfect Princess Façade. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she couldn't shake this feeling she was getting from the man.

"May I ask where is the lucky groom? I would assume he'd be by your side, Your Highness."

"If you must know, I was the one who had left his side. Though, I'm sure he is looking like a sad puppy now that I'm not near him." For a second, she almost lost her princess-like composure. It was like an itching feeling that she had to get away from this "Malachi".

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, my Lady. Looks as though, he is quite content without you." He pointed to a laughing Noctis who was conversing with some other women including Stella, an old friend. What was this guy hinting at?

"I'm afraid, I don't quite understand what you're trying to get at. Are you accusing Prince Noctis, my fiancé, of adultery?" Her patience was wearing thin.

"No, I'm merely stated the fact that he is doing just fine without his precious Princess Lightning….I'm sorry, your Grace, I have spoken out of turn. I bid you adieu." The man left without another word, disappearing into the crowd. She glanced back at her husband-to-be and couldn't get the mystery man's words out of her mind. He was lying…right?

Light shook her head. She was being foolish, why would Noctis cheat on her? They were always faithful to each other. She'd known him long enough to know that he wasn't that type of man.

_...Right?_

* * *

**Things are getting tense. Oh, Light, if you only knew what I have in store for you. Anyways...until my next update. **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**]Chapter 3[**

**Nearly falcon-punched my computer in half when it didn't save the chapter at first and then I had to re-type it. I really liked the first draft, too. Have future last chapters typed up...just have to work on connecting them to the beginning. But here's Chapter 3. Hope you are enjoying it so far. :)  
**

* * *

"You okay, Light?" Only her closet friends called her by her nickname. It had been the third time today. She craned her neck to glance at her side; the direction of the voice. It was Noctis' best friend, Prompto, and he seemed worried. He was dressed in a white tux with a black tie and dress shoes. Of course, he was going to be the only one in a white tuxedo.

She had been staring at the ground in front of her for some time now, hidden away from the rest of the crowd in a corner. She slowly let a small smile creep onto her face. The positive response made Prompto grin widely.

"Light, I thought you were spiraling into a deep, depression right before your wedding! As the best man, I have to keep the bride and groom together! It's my job." He wiped the imaginary sweat off his brow and chuckled.

"The wedding isn't for another four months, and I would never fall into a deep depression, either."

"True, you _are _friends with the 5-year Champion of Ping Pong." The blonde gestured to his whole body. She shook her head and laughed. "Might I also add that your Highness is looking beautiful tonight. Not trying to tease me are ya?" He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

"Only everyday...Did it work?"

"C'mon, Princess, Nocty is looking for you." Lightning and Prompto both laughed before he took hold of her hand gently and guided her through the crowd; practically flinging her into Noctis. Noctis helped her from falling, before giving Prompto a glare.

"Sorry but, there are some fine ladies here. Especially that blonde you were chatting up." He smirked and walked briskly away from them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Where were you hiding away at?" Noctis stared into her bright blue eyes intently. He was smiling that smile she absolutely loved.

"I wasn't hiding," she wasn't lying entirely but not so much telling the truth either. She wasn't hiding, she was just didn't want to bump into that Malachi character again.

"Do you wanna hide?"

"I hope you aren't trying to seduce me."

"I don't think I would need to," He smirked. Noctis planted a kiss on her lips. She nearly buckled, but his strong, grip on her waist preventing that. He could smell the signature mint which was completely refreshing from the amount of mixed cologne and perfumes in the ballroom. Her fingers had somehow found their way entangled in his soft yet dark locks. She melted into his kiss and wanted nothing more than to extend the kiss further but never would she do that in public, besides she needed air.

She reluctantly pulled away breathless. "I think that kiss crossed over into PG-13, Noctis."

The prince let a laugh escape his lips and shook his head lightly. "I can't help myself when I'm around you, Light." A light pink shade tinted her cheeks.

"Oh, get a room before I vomit on your granite flooring." The royal couple shifted their gaze from each other to Noctis' personal advisor, Ignis, and another one of his friends. "I was coming over to congratulate the official Royal Couple of the Year as Prompto dubbed you two, but I see I am interrupting a very intimate moment between the lovebirds." He adjusted his glasses and smirked in amusement.

"Does Ignis want some loving too?" Noctis teased as he noticed his friend tense and blush. Lightning slightly elbowed him in the arm. "Ow-Where's Gladiolus?" He quickly changed the subject as to not upset the princess.

"Most likely with Prompto, attempting to keep him from flirting with the women. One day that is going to bite him in his- excuse my language but- ass," Ignis replied nonchalantly. He let out a soft sigh and bid his farewell after congratulating the two one last time.

"So, how about I take you up on that offer?" She turned to Noctis with a mischievous twinkle in her bright, azure eyes. He smiled wide and gently took her hand in his carefully weaving their way through the many officials trying not to seem too conspicuous. The young couple was almost home-free but, Light felt the soft touch of someone familiar. She cringed when she figured out who it could be, her mother no doubt accompanied by Noctis'.

"Where do you think you are going, young lady?" If she was intimated by anyone and Lightning was never intimidated by anyone, it was her mother. She was beautiful but, had a glare that made Light's look like puppy-dog eyes. Lightning slowly turned to face her mother, feeling like a teenager getting caught trying to sneak out of the house late at night. Her suspicions were correct; Queen Rosa and Selene had the same look. The "are-you-seriously-trying-to-avoid-this-party-right-now" looks.

"We were going to get some fresh air. It's really cramped in here," Lightning fanned herself with her hand, playing the part. Her mother's icy-blue eyes saw right through that pathetic lie.

"Selene, I think these two were about to reproduce the terrible Christmas Incident four years ago. You remember the _last _time we chose to ignore them sneaking off," Light's mother turned to Selene and smirked. _Like mother, like daughter_, Noctis thought to himself. No one wanted to remember the infamous Christmas Incident, especially now.

Queen Selene was a few years older than Rosa but it hardly showed. Her long dark hair curled around her face and stood out against her pale skin. Noctis didn't inherit her green eyes, though. "Of course, I do. How could anyone forget? It's not like they were quiet about it. I suppose it's natural though, it _was _their first-"

"And that's enough, Mother! There are a lot of people, you know. "

"Oh Noct, I think they already know, dear. Not even the orchestra could drown that out-"

"Mom!" Noctis flushed bright red.

"Well, it's true. I had to scold that proud grin off your father's face that night." She rolled her eyes at her flustered son. He held the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb as his mother continued to talk about the incident.

"Speaking of whom, King Caelum would like to see both of you two. Let's not wait either, it is quite important. That means no repeats of four years ago," Rosa smirked before dismissed the two. Lightning was just as embarrassed as Noctis. It was bound to come up, they always used it to black-mail them into attending parties until they finished. They returned to the party with their hopes of ditching the party were crushed.

_Damn you, teenage hormones._

* * *

**Any guesses on what the infamous Christmas Incident was? Well, next chapter is, as we speak, under construction. Until my next update. :)**_  
_


End file.
